Aquel que oculta un secreto
by Aranluc
Summary: La guerra terminó hace tiempo, los jóvenes dioses crecen y a veces los secretos intentan salir a la luz de maneras que ni el mismo Padre de Todos puede prever. Y aqui estamos, ignorando los comics, jugando con el universo de las películas y la mitología nórdica, y ahondando en el tema "Odín, el mejor padre del mundo". De momento es one shot.


"**Aquel que oculta un secreto"**

…

La anciana intentó impedirles el paso, pero no era más que eso, una anciana, y no pudo evitar que los soldados la echaran a un lado y registraran la cabaña. No había muchos sitios donde esconderse. La sacaron en vilo, pequeña y frágil como era, llorando y temblando de miedo como un animalillo. No era un gigante del hielo, como les habían dicho. Al menos no del todo. Era una niña pequeña. Tenía el pelo lacio, casi blanco, y las lágrimas corrían libremente por su mejilla derecha. De su ojo izquierdo, de un extraño color violeta surcado de vetas rojas, no caían lágrimas. Vista desde la derecha era una niña completamente normal, casi un bebé. En el lado izquierdo, sinembargo, su piel era azul y rugosa, y todos los soldados que habían combatido en la guerra pudieron reconocer su naturaleza.

- Es una abominación, Padre de Todos. - dijo el jefe de la guardia, sosteniendo a la criatura cerca de su rey para que pudiera echarle un vistazo.

- Solo es una niña pequeña - sollozaba la anciana - mi hija murió al darla a luz, es lo único que tengo.

Odín se acercó para examinar a la niña. No cabía duda que era, al menos en parte, una giganta. Pero también era una niña inocente y asustada.

- Se llama Hela - dijo la vieja, solícita, quizá para despertar la ternura del Dios y así salvar a la pequeña.

…

Desde tanta distancia era imposible escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, aunque pudieran ver la escena con toda claridad. Cuando el rumor de que un gigante del hielo había entrado en la ciudad baja llegó a palacio, Odín les prohibió acercarse, así que no les quedó más remedio que escaparse y trepar a la muralla para ver la escena desde lejos. Habían esperado ver una pelea, pero el terrible enemigo parecía ser una niña pequeña.

- ¿De donde crees que habrá salido? - preguntó distraidamente Thor mientras le pasaba el catalejo a su hermano. Loki se encogió de hombros mientras enfocaba la escena. - Yo conozco esa casa ¿sabes? ahi vive una de las mozas de la taberna.

Loki volvió la vista hacia su hermano.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

Thor le guiñó el ojo.

- Ya, claro. Por qué preguntaré.

Ni siquiera tenían permitido bajar a la taberna, su madre opinaba que eran demasiado jóvenes, pero Odín llevaba años haciendo la vista gorda y ellos se las arreglaban para escapar a su vigilancia de vez en cuando. Las mozas de taberna eran presas fáciles, lo sabía por experiencia, pero en el caso de Thor era normal que a lo largo de la noche desapareciera durante un rato para volver después con la ropa revuelta y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Para él era tan fácil como respirar. A Loki le costaba un poco más, aunque había logrado algunos éxitos en ese terreno. Más o menos. Hablar con ellas era fácil, convencerlas también, pero antes o después la situación se volvía incómoda. Después, generalmente. A menudo se preguntaba cual podría ser el comportamiento más correcto en esas situaciones, pero no tenía a nadie a quien preguntárselo. Nadie capaz de dar una respuesta satisfactoria, claro.

- ¿Crees que esa niña puede ser medio gigante? - comentó.

- ¿Quieres decir que un gigante entró aqui y forzó a una asgardiana?

Thor parecía furioso por la idea, como si proteger a todas las mujeres de Asgard fuera asunto suyo, o algo así. A veces a Loki le costaba entender a su hermano.

- Bueno, quizá no la forzó. ¿No crees que podría quererle, o algo así?

- Arg, no. ¿Has visto a uno de esos alguna vez?

- Solo en los grabados, igual que tú. Pero cosas más extrañas han sucedido.

- Esa es demasiado extraña.

Loki se encogió de hombros y devolvió el catalejo a su hermano. Thor volvió su atención a la escena que se desarrollaba en la ciudad. Odin había cogido a la niña en brazos y estaba diciendo algo a sus hombres.

- ¿Qué crees que hará Padre con ella? - preguntó Thor.

- Lo correcto, sin duda.

- Si, eso creo yo.

…

- No podemos dejarla vivir en Asgard, - decía Odín - la guerra ha sido larga y dolorosa, y despertaría malos recuerdos en todo aquel que la mirase a la cara. No sería feliz aqui. Tampoco podemos mandarla a Jottunheim, por el mismo motivo. Los gigantes del Hielo son duros y rencorosos, podrían hacerle daño. Pero debe marcharse.

- ¡Dejad que vaya con ella, señor! - gritó la anciana - Es sólo un bebé, es lo único que tengo.

- Si así lo quieres, así será. - dijo Odín, dejando a la niña en sus brazos. - Os daré un salvoconducto, el sello de Odín, para que se respeten vuestas vidas allá donde vayais. Buscad un hogar en cualquiera de los nueve reinos. En algún lugar debe haber un sitio para vosotras.

La vieja y la niña fueron escoltadas por los soldados hasta el Bifrost, y allí Odín las envió lejos, a un lugar donde no despertarían preguntas incómodas, donde no podrían amenazar la amable mentira que era su familia con su mera existencia. Había, en efecto, un Gigante de Hielo en Asgard, uno que Odín sabía con toda seguridad que frecuentaba a escondidas la taberna en la que la difunta madre del bebé había trabajado, pero no constituía ninguna amenaza, y su naturaleza debía seguir siendo un secreto durante mucho tiempo más. Todo aquello había sido un mero accidente, y nunca nadie lo sabría. El sello las permitiría entrar en Niflheim, pero nada, ni vivo ni muerto, sale jamás de allí.

…

_NOTA: el título hace referencia a la etimología de nombre de Hel, del proto-germánico *khalija, "aquel que oculta o esconde algo", derivado del indo-europeo *kel-, "ocultar"._


End file.
